


The Chosen Human

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Animals, Barisi - Freeform, Crushes, Flirting, Getting Together, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Sweet, Then some Animal Cuteness, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Veterinarian Rafael Barba usually prefers dealing with animals over people. His assistant and crush, Sonny Carisi, proves to be an exception.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	The Chosen Human

Doctor Rafael Barba looked into the eyes of the sick bulldog. Lombardi stared back at him, sadly. Even after years as a vet, there were aspects that never seemed to get easier. Rafael wished there was more that he could do to save the beloved family pet. But he knew that Lombardi was in constant pain and unlikely to make it through the week. The most humane thing was to allow the sweet animal to go peacefully.

Unfortunately, Lombardi’s stubborn owner, Mrs Johansson, refused to see the situation that way. Internet searches and the crying child at home had clouded her judgement. As far as she was concerned, Rafael Barba was a vicious dog killer rather than a professional with years of experience.

With Lombardi whining in her arms, Mrs Johansson stormed out into the waiting area. She turned to Rafael for one last parting shot. “Does it feel good to stand there with your fancy Ivy League degree, telling me my son’s dog has to die?”

Rafael tried to remain calm at the woman’s inference. He understood the pain that Mrs Johansson’s son would experience at losing his pet. But he was furious, knowing the selfish decision would only prolong Lombardi’s suffering.

“No, it doesn’t feel good at all.”

“Is that how you treat your family, too?” Mrs Johansson asked, looking down her nose at Rafael. “They get sick, become an inconvenience and you just put them out to pasture.”

Unable to hold back anymore, Rafael snapped. “If said family member is in persistent agony to the point where they can barely move or eat and are pissing themselves constantly, I think a strong case could be made for letting them have the release that they’re, no doubt, begging for.”

“Unbelievable.” Mrs Johansson scoffed, her mouth dropping open in shock. She made haste towards the door, nearly dropping Lombardi in the process. “You should not be working with animals.”

The moment she was gone, Rafael clicked the lock on the door. He let out a frustrated groan and shook his head. It saddened him to think of Lombardi, no doubt being dragged to another vet for a second opinion. Rafael hoped the bulldog found his peace sooner rather than later.

“You okay, Rafael?”

Rafael turned to his veterinary assistant, Sonny Carisi. The younger man had recently finished his studies at Cornell University. After a productive summer internship before his final year, Rafael didn’t hesitate to offer Sonny a post grad job. It thrilled him when Sonny accepted so eagerly.

“Let’s just thank god that was the last appointment for the day,” Rafael replied, making his way towards his office. “So, you still want to be a vet?”

Sonny followed after him, letting out an empathetic sigh. “I made a promise to protect the animals.”

Rafael sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair. “Sometimes I think I work with animals because they’re preferable to people.”

Sonny chuckled in response, walking over to a cat carrier in the corner of the room. He bent down and opened the door, bringing a small ginger kitten into his arms. “How are you doing, Vinnie?”

Rafael couldn’t help but smile at watching his assistant with the kitten. The mere sight of it elevated his mood. Sonny had found the lonely animal near his apartment building. After a check-up, they determined him to be relatively healthy if a little malnourished. Despite the intention to take the kitten to a shelter, Sonny had clearly bonded with him over the week.

“Vinnie, is it? Does that mean he’s going to be spending some more time in the office?” Rafael enquired, raising his eyebrows in interest.

“I can’t leave him alone in the apartment, not yet,” Sonny explained, his eyes sparkling with joy as the kitten meowed at him. “That’s okay, right? If not, I can ask my parents to look after him.”

“No point shipping him off to Staten Island,” Rafael said with a good natured eye roll. He hopped up from his chair, walking over to give Vinnie a pat. “Mafia movie name aside, Vinnie is more than welcome here.”

Sonny placed a few cat treats on the floor, which Vinnie immediately jumped on. “For your information, he’s named after the artist, Vincent Van Gogh.”

Rafael was surprised by the revelation, Van Gogh being one of his favourite artists. “Didn’t take you for someone who appreciates Van Gogh.”

“I’m full of surprises.” Sonny smirked, shooting Rafael a cheeky wink. “Speaking of which, I have something for you.”

Mention of a gift piqued Rafael’s curiosity. Sonny had always been eager to please, so he knew it would be a thoughtful gesture. His eyes widened on spotting the bottle of fancy Italian wine. Appreciative as he was, Rafael was reluctant to accept something so expensive.

“Don’t you have student loans to pay off?” Rafael quipped as he took the bottle from Sonny.

“My parents have a whole cellar full of nice wines.” Sonny ran a hand down Rafael’s arm, brushing the bare wrist with his fingertips. “I wanted to thank you. For helping me be the best vet I can be and for everything else.”

Rafael set the wine on his desk, continuing to gaze into the beautiful ice blue eyes before him. “Thank you, Sonny.”

The look on Sonny’s face was all too familiar to Rafael. It wasn’t the first time the two men had found themselves having such a moment. Rafael had turned away from kissing Sonny once before, due to the younger man returning to Cornell. But the attraction between them had always been undeniable. Now that Sonny had returned for good, there seemed no reason to hold back any longer.

Rafael moved his face closer until their lips met. His body felt warm all over as Sonny embraced him. A gentle tongue tickled his lips and Rafael opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He moaned and pressed himself against Sonny, desperate to keep the other man close.

Sonny tapered off the kiss with soft brushes to Rafael’s lips. “I always knew you liked me, Rafael.”

Rafael nuzzled against Sonny’s nose. “I figure it’s best to hold on to the one person I can actually stand.”

Rafael claimed the younger man’s mouth once more. He caressed Sonny’s tongue with his own, savouring the taste that alluded him for too long. The resumed passions were interrupted by a meowing at the men’s feet. Refusing to be ignored, Vinnie weaved between their legs.

Sonny pressed his forehead to Rafael’s, looking down at the kitten with mock annoyance. “Come on, Vinnie, I’m trying to have a moment here.”

“Well, it’s good to know I have your cat’s approval.” Rafael took the interruption as a sign to pack up and possibly move things to Sonny’s apartment.

“That’s the most important thing.” Sonny picked Vinnie up from the floor, scratching behind one of the ginger ears. “It means he won’t complain when you come back to my place for a drink.”

Rafael nodded an acceptance at the inferred invitation. He picked up the gift bottle of wine from his desk and waited for Sonny. He watched his handsome assistant putting Vinnie back in the carrier. Rafael’s eyes strayed to the cute mounds of Sonny’s ass, bringing a smile to his face.

Sonny picked up his backpack and Vinnie’s carrier. He turned in time to catch Rafael eyeing him. “There’s more where that come from.”

Rafael sniffed out a laugh, stepping over to the light switches. “Then let’s get going, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Professions Bingo: VET  
> *Finally given Rafael the alternate career for once  
> *I actually felt a little sad for Lombardi the fictional dog  
> *Hopefully the cuteness of Vinnie makes up for that  
> *Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are appreciated and motivating.


End file.
